¿Jugamos?
by PczZitoO
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando Soul le propone a Maka una pequeña apuesta en un juego de Basketbol? ¿qué sucede si el castigo seria que ella le diera un beso? ¿acaso Maka Aceptara? One-shot obvio 100% SoulxMaka


**HOLA MUDNO FANFICTION!**

**Pece regreso con un One-shot C: el cual es su segundo regalo de san valentin de mi, para ustedes :D**

**Espero que les guste :B**

**En si este fic no trata nada de san valentin, pero como hace poco lo escribi y como todas mis historias tratan de amor, pues lo tome con regalo para estas fechas n_n**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Disclamer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad y obra original de Atsushi Okubo

* * *

**¿Jugamos?**

**By: PczZitoO**

No entendía como había llegado a tal situación.

Se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque junto a Soul quien acababa de colgar su teléfono móvil. Ambos llevaban varios minutos en aquel sitio, esperando y esperando.

—No vendrán —dijo Soul en un suspiro de frustración.

Maka lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡ Oh! que bien —comentó sarcásticamente la rubia mientras inflaba los mofles de manera infantil.

Llevaban más de una hora esperando a sus amigos, quienes los habían dejado plantados.

—Black Star y Tsubaki salieron en una misión de último momento, Kid tiene algunos asuntos que resolver y las hermanas Thompson salieron de compras —anunció su arma tomando asiento junto a Maka.

—¿ Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó la joven mientras observaba como Soul jugaba con el balón de basquetbol. Lo hacía girar en sus dedos, cosa que ella no podía hacer—, ¿nos vamos al departamento?

—Hmmm…

Maka se había levantado de su asiento lista para emprender el camino a casa, cuando Soul la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Espera —pidió Soul. Su rostro era adornado por una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que ocultaba algo detrás de sí—, ¿qué tal si jugamos nosotros dos?

Maka lo miro confundida, sería un partido muy corto y no se sentía con ganas de jugar en ese momento.

—No lo sé, ¿sería aburrido no crees?

—Tal vez ¿así que porque no le damos algo de diversión? —preguntó el albino con una sonrisa más ancha que el del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Maka lo miro con un poco de desconfianza, esa no era una buena señal.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos tratando de comprender a que quería llegar su arma.

—¿ A qué te refieres?

Soul le respondió inmediatamente puesto ya había prevenido la respuesta de su técnico.

—¿ Qué tal si el perdedor recibe un castigo?

La joven lo medito un poco antes de responder, sería divertido hacer sufrir un poco a Soul. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro de solo pensar en qué tipo de castigo darle a su arma

—Está bien —aceptó Maka

Soul sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de la rubia.

—El juego será de cinco canastas, el primero que logre las cinco ganará —explicó Soul dirigiéndose a la mitad de la cancha seguido por su compañera—, pero... si tu pierdes —continuó con una sonrisa burlona—, tendrás que darme un beso.

Maka abrió los ojos como platos mientras un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—¿¡ Qué!? —inquirió Maka desconcertada

—Así es —respondió el joven albino con una sonrisa torcida tan característica de él.

La chica tardo un poco en recuperarse por tan imprevisto vuelco en el juego.

—E-Entonces —dijo Maka tratando de recuperar la compostura—, si tu pierdes tendrás que vestirte de chica e ir asi al Shibusen por un día —contraatacó la rubia

Soul también entro en estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras, eso no era nada cool.

Aquel juego amistoso se había vuelto un castigo para ambos.

—Está bien —susurró el joven de cabellos blancos tendiéndole la mano a Maka, la cual ella no tardo en estrechar.

—Entonces... empecemos —dijo Maka con una sonrisa, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder al igual que Soul.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, llevaban bastante tiempo jugando, el marcador iba parejo 4-4 cualquiera podía ganar.

El balón se encontraba en medio de ellos dos y ambos tenían su mirada puesta en el. Maka salió corriendo por él lo más rápido que pudo, pero Soul la imito una fracción de segundo después.

—No planeo perder —susurró la joven al recordar cuál sería su castigo. Un potente sonrojo inundo sus mejillas de porcelana al imaginar el peor escenario.

Ambos peleaban por el balón pero Maka consiguió quitárselo y salir corriendo hacia la canasta, pero fue interceptada por Soul, el cual le bloqueo el paso

—No te la dejare fácil Albarn —anunció el albino mientras le arrebataba el balón de las manos y corría hacia la canasta.

Maka miro la acción horrorizada y sin perder tiempo salió corriendo tras él.

—¡ Espera! —gritó pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el ya había ganado el juego.

Maka vio en cámara lenta como Soul lanzaba el balón a la canasta y como este giraba en el borde de la canasta, casi burlándose de ella antes de entrar al círculo de metal.

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo al ver como su arma se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando su rostro ligeramente perlado de sudor. Trago grueso de solo pensar en lo que pasaría en unos minutos, la hacía querer desaparecer de ahí, pero además de eso algo la inquietaba ¿por qué rayos no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de él besándola!?

—Oí Maka —llamó el albino, quien la miraba confundido.

—¿ S-Si? —preguntó para luego sacudir su cabeza en un intento de alejar la imagen del beso.

—¿ Estás bien? —Inquirió Soul—, te he llamado varias veces sin respuesta

Maka asintió, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ni uno se atrevía a ver al otro a los ojos.

—Soul —susurró Maka rompiendo el silencio, pero antes de que pudiera continuar su compañero la interrumpió

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo el joven restando importancia a la apuesta.

Maka lo miro confundida ¿No había sido él el de la idea de apostar?

—No tienes que besarme... elijo quitarte el castigo —exclamó el ojirubí mientras se llevaba sus manos a la nuca

Dos sentimientos la invadieron en ese momento: alivio y tristeza, la cual no podía explicar el por qué de esta.

Maka sintió un nudo en su estomagó. Eso no estaba bien, ¿pero por qué se lamentaba? debería estar feliz con la decisión de Soul, pero no era así.

—Muy bien, vamos a casa —dijo el albino dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar, pero fue detenido por Maka, quien lo había tomado de la mano.

Se sintió a si misma temblar, no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

—Soul yo... —dijo ganándose una mirada confundida del chico a su lado

Poco a poco su rostro fue tomando un leve tono carmín, mientras ella acercaba su rostro más hacia Soul, quien la miraba mas confundido aun.

Por fin podía rosar sus labios con los suyos, aquella sensación era de lo más placentera. Podía sentir a la perfección como el albino sonreía ante tal acción. Su sorpresa no fue demasiada al sentir como su arma profundizaba el beso, debido a que él era el de la idea de hacerlo, pero eso no evito ponerla un poco nerviosa.

Realmente no tenía mucha práctica con lo de los besos así que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, sin embargo su arma fue el que calmo sus dudas.

Con delicadeza Soul rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él, mientras Maka rodeo su cuello con los suyos para luego acariciar su blanca cabellera.

Maka se sentía flotar ante el contacto de Soul, pero pronto toda sensación de volar desapareció al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Elizabeth

—Patty ¿ves lo que yo veo? —preguntó la mayor de las Thompson haciendo que Soul y Maka abrieran los ojos de golpe. Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia las dos chicas quienes reían divertidas; ambos estaban completamente rojos.

Las hermanas Thompson miraban a la pareja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿ Interrumpimos algo? —preguntó Liz pícaramente

—N-No, claro q-que no —respondió Maka nerviosamente, ganándose una mirada de _¿en serio?_ de parte de Liz

En ese momento sintió como Soul se separaba de ella, todo el tiempo habían estado abrazados sin darse cuenta. ¡Por dios! Liz la destrozaría con miles de preguntas cuando estuvieran con las demás.

—Kyajajaja mi hermana mayor y yo venimos a jugar un rato con ustedes —dijo Patty entre risas que apenas podía reprimir.

—Pero creo que este juego es solo para dos

—¡ Liz! —Chilló Maka mas que sonrojada haciendo que las hermanas rieran más.

—Está bien —dijo Soul tomando el balón entre sus manos—, pero ustedes perderán —continuó lanzándole en balón a Liz, la cual salió corriendo junto a Patty hacia el centro de la cancha.

Ambas hermanas parecían ansiosas de emprender la nueva partida.

—¿ Quieres jugar? —preguntó Soul con un sonrisa mientras extendía la mano derecha hacia Maka

—Con gusto —aceptó la joven para luego dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, la cual fue correspondida con un apretón cariñoso.

—¿ Vienen o se quedaran intercambiando miradas? —llamó Liz haciendo que ambos comenzaran a caminar hacia ellas para iniciar el nuevo juego.

Entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras, solo bastaba con una mirada de Soul para entender lo que él sentía por ella. Aquel _Te amo _silencioso, le bastaba y le sobraba para ser feliz.

* * *

**Feliz dia de san valentin! :DD**

**Espero que se la pasen super bien en estas fechas :3**

**& recuerden que aunque no tengan pareja, también es el día de la amistad, celebrenlo con sus amigos ^^**

**Bueno pece les manda muchos abrazos C:**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mis fics :'D siempre que veo un review me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Ouji-sama&HimeHime**

**Paz .u.**

**¿Un review? ^^**


End file.
